An Ouran Mermaid
by xelainatx
Summary: Haruhi is a mermaid princess that wishes to be normal. But when she meets an evil person, her wish becomes granted. Will she want to go back to her old life? and what happends when she falls in love? Tracy4t is co-writer
1. Chapter 1 Something's Fishy

Haruhi blinked as she opened her eyes. It could be sometimes hard to tell the difference between night and day in her world, but she always knew when it was day or when it was night, and right now it was day time and time to begin a whole new adventure.

She stretched her arms, flipped her green tail and managed to swim off towards the window of her room and looked out. All around her, other merpeople were coming out of their homes and swimming past, off to do whatever it was they had to do that day. If any of them happen to see her, they would immediately bow their heads in respect since Haruhi was their princess and deserved their respect.

Haruhi often wished she wasn't given special treatment because of her status. She'd rather be treated like any normal merperson. She soon shook those negative thoughts out of her mind and swam for the nearest exit she could until she found herself outside, swimming around in the beautiful ocean. She looked up towards the sky and thought she saw the thing she was told was called the sun starting to come up.

She was about to go and swim up towards it when she heard a little voice behind her.

"Haru!"

Haruhi turned around as a little mermaid with a yellow tail swimming up to her followed by a baby mermaid with a pink tail.

"Hi Natalie," said she said. She liked Natalie a lot since she was still too young to understand protocol when it came to addressing her and just treated Haruhi like a normal merperson, "How's your baby sister?"

"Madison's fine," said Natalie looking at the baby.

"You're both getting so big," said Haruhi.

"Where are going?" asked Natalie.

"Up," said Haruhi pointing above.

"Up?" said Natalie, "Momma says up is bad."

"Well now for you yes but when you're older I'm sure she'll let you. Just do me one favor and don't tell your father I went up," said Haruhi as she went and started to swim up towards the surface. She said that since Natalie's father was a member of the royal guard that was always trying to keep her from going to the surface under order from her father the king who was very protective of her.

"By-by Haru," said Natalie as she and Madison watched her swim away.

"By-by, I'll be back soon," said Haruhi as she swam away.

As Haruhi broke through the surface of the water, she gazed out onto the near-by beach, where humans were playing and laughing and having fun.

'Why couldn't I be a human?' she thought. 'Then maybe I'd have a chance to be normal…' her thoughts continued down the same path as she absent mindedly brushed her beautiful long brown hair with her fingers.

Than something on the beach caught her attention. She swam closer to get a better look.

On the beach she saw two bobs of red hair that covered two identical mischievous faces.

She glances between the two, trying to find a difference when she saw it. One of the boys' smiles went from mischievous to kind while the other ones' never wavered from his expression.

'huh' she thought, slightly fascinated by the two boys.

She laid on a nearby rock, watching them for hours, thinking on how these two human boys were so different from the rest.

Once what she remembered to be the sun, that started to set, she started to panic. 'I'm ganna be late for dinner!' she yelled in her mind, as she started to climb off the rock when it happened.

She and the kinder human that she'd been watching made eye contact. She could feel her heart skip a beat, but quickly broke contact and slipped into the ocean.

She swam away as fast as she could, her adrenalin going at super speed. She hoped her father wouldn't be too mad at her for being gone all day. As she got closer to the bottom of the ocean she heard, "Princess."

She looked over and saw her father's royal guard nearby. Among them she could see Natalie and Madison's father Kao.  
"Here you are," said the captain swimming up to her, "Your father is looking for you; he's worried."

"Yes I know, that's why I was coming back," said Haruhi.

"Where have you been?" asked the captain.

"Uh, just out exploring," said Haruhi.

"I hope you weren't exploring anywhere your father doesn't want you to," said the captain as he and the other royal guards started to escort her back to the palace. Haruhi merely bit her lip.  
Soon they were back inside the palace where the captain immediately led her to her father's throne room. There they found the king Ranka who really looked more like a mermaid then a merman sitting on his throne. His long hair waved in the water, and his long light red tail had a pearl necklace draped around it.

"Haruhi here you are!" he said swimming towards her, "I've been so worried about you.

Where have you been all day?"

"Uh just out exploring Father," said Haruhi.

"Where?" asked Ranka.

"Uh…," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, don't lie to me," said Ranka.

Just then they heard someone clear their throat. Everyone turned and looked at the entrance where they saw Kao.

"I may know where you daughter went to today your majesty," he said, "My daughter's told me she kind of went up."

"Up?" said Ranka, "You mean you went up….,"

"Towards the more of the area where the dolphins play right?" said Kao.

"Uh yes that's right," said Haruhi.

"Oh really is that all? Well I hope you had fun," said Ranka, "Now dinner."

He swam off towards the dining room while the captain swam off on his own. Haruhi swam up to Kao.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's all right, I know my daughters really like you and I'd like to make sure there's no awkwardness between us," said Kao.

"Well I really like your girls too. Say hi to them for me," said Haruhi.

"I will princess," said Kao bowing his head and swimming off.

Dinner was the same as usual. Quiet. The only noise was the sound of the waves crashing high up above them.

"So...Haruhi… How was your day?" Ranka asked, breaking the silence for a light conversation.

"It was… um… Good I guess." Haruhi replied, hoping the conversation from going any further.

Ranka nodded. "that's good to hear. So did you do anything besides exploring?" He said, continuing the conversation, much to Haruhi's disappointment.

"nope" She replied simply.

"Haruhi… You should really go out more, and interact with our people" Ranka said, sighing.

Haruhi looked up at him. "Ranka, you know I don't like too. They never treat me like a normal merperson. It's annoying with all the royal protocol." Haruhi explained.

Ranka didn't reply for a while, but when he finally looked back at his daughter, his eyes were watering. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME DADDY!" Ranka cried, swimming over to his daughter and pulling her into a big hug.

Haruhi's eye twitched at the sudden affection her father was giving her. She calmly pushed him off of her and swam to the nearest exit.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Ranka cried.

"I'm just going for a swim, I'll be back soon!" Haruhi yelled back, swimming out of the castle and off in a random direction.

"Where am I?" she wondered, as she came up to a mysterious cave. Haruhi swam a bit closer, her curiosity taking over.

"Fish Of The Sea, Waves And The Tide, Do My Bidding, Surrender Your Life" A woman chanted, from inside the cave.

Then something called flames started to burn inside the cave. Haruhi swam back a little, in fear, for having heard the horrors of what flames have done to her people.

The woman looked in Haruhi's direction, having heard her swim a few feet away.

She grinned devilishly and swam towards Haruhi.

"Hello Dear" the woman exclaimed.

Haruhi's eyes widened. Now looking at the woman up close, she could see what she truly was.

A witch of the sea. She was an Octo-woman, half octopuses, half human. They're said to be one of the deadliest creatures of the sea, but also, one of the cleverest. They're also said to be very powerful when it comes to magic.

"H-Hello" Haruhi stuttered back, trying to hide her eyes under her long brown hair.

"What brings you here? You're so far away from home. Don't tell me a beautiful princess like you is running away" the octo-woman said.

"No! I was just out for a swim." Haruhi exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said in a fake apologetic voice. "I'm Éclair by the way." She continued, bowing slightly at Haruhi.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi replied, with a sigh.

" Oh I already knew that. I know everything about you Miss Fujioka. How you want to be a human, how you wish you could be normal, blah, blah, blah." She said, rolling her eyes at the end.

Haruhi glared at Éclair. "So? What's wrong with having dreams?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. But… What if I told you, I could make your dreams come true?" she said, swimming behind Haruhi, while playing with her hair.

Haruhi paused. 'Can she really make me a human? And a normal one at that? … But what if it's only a trick?' Haruhi thought. She sighed 'Well I guess we'll just have to see' she looked at Éclair.

"What's in it for you?" she questioned.

Éclair grinned, tugging on Haruhi's hair. "I want your hair…"

Haruhi didn't know if she should be creeped out, or weather to burst out laughing.

"That's it?" She asked, smiling slightly.

Éclair nodded. "I always been envious of your beautiful long hair, and I want it.

Haruhi turned around. "Deal" she said extending her hand to make it official.

Éclair grinned evilly and took Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi gasped at the sudden feeling. It was like she was one with the ocean and the sky, all going through her in one sudden rush and then…

Black.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Kaoru giggled as he ran down the stairs that led from his family's resort and aquarium to their own private part of the beach. He liked it when Hikaru gave him a head start to try and hide. He was sure it would take Hikaru a long while to find him this time. He had just made it the beach and started to run down it when he came upon something he would never thought he'd ever see. A naked person was lying unconscious on the wet sand.  
'Whoa,' Kaoru thought as he carefully approached the body. He couldn't tell if it was a male or female since the person lying on their stomach. Was the person dead? He slowly knelt down and gently shook them.

"Hello, hello?" he said as he shook the mysterious person. Suddenly the person gave off a moan and slowly opened their eyes. Kaoru had never seen such beautiful big brown eyes before. Whoever or whatever this person was probably on of the most beautiful people Kaoru had ever seen.

"Where, where am I?" the person asked, with a voice that to Kaoru at least sounded like a girl's voice.

"You're on my family's private beach," said Kaoru.

"How, how did I get here?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," said Kaoru. The girl moaned again and slowly started to push herself up. As she did, she help confirmed Kaoru's theory that she was female when she happened to see her small but attractive breasts dangling.

"I don't remember much after getting my hair cut," said the girl.

"Uh-huh," said Kaoru getting a good look at her naked body.

'Oh geese get a hold of yourself Kaoru!' he thought as he started to pull off his shirt.

"Here," he said handing it to her.

"What's this for?" asked the girl.

"For you know, covering yourself," said Kaoru looking away embarrassed.

"Why did I lose my shells?" asked the girl.

"Oh I think you lost more than your shells," said Kaoru still doing his best not to look.

"Huh?" said the girl before looking down towards her bottom. Then she gasped.

"I have feet and, and legs!" she said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" asked Kaoru still shielding his eyes.

"It worked, it really worked," said the girl as she awkwardly stood up, totally disregarding the shirt.

"I really have them, I really have legs and feet, and whoa!"

Kaoru looked up in time to see the poor girl start to fall down.

"Hey!" Kaoru shouted as he got up and tried to catch her, only to have both of them fall to the ground hard.

"Owe," Kaoru muttered. Then he looked up and realized the naked was on top of him and his hands were on her breast.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" said Kaoru.

"Whoa, what the heck?"

Both Kaoru and the girl looked over in time to see that Hikaru had found them.

"KAORU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Hikaru screeched.

"N-Nothing! I swear! S-She fell and I tried to catch her!"

Hikaru grinned at his brother with slight creeper look in his eyes. "So Kaoru… Are you sure you weren't going to do anything?" he said, pointing to where Kaoru's hand was positioned on her breast.

Kaoru immediately removed his hand, looking at the cute girl apologetically. Getting out from underneath her, he helped her up to her feet, and turned to his brother.

"So Kaoru, who is she?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure. She hasn't told me yet."

"Hm…" Hikaru turned to the now, somewhat decent girl and bent down next to her on the ground.

"So… What's your name, Princess?" he asked, going into host mode. He carefully placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up so they were looking eye-to-eye.

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka" she replied, not at all affected by his actions. When you're a mermaid princess of most of the ocean, you get used to having stuff like that happening to you. You have guys flirting with you all the time, or sometimes even purpose. You get used to it.

Hikaru was somewhat taken aback by her immediate response and how she wasn't affected like any other girl would have been. But he quickly tossed that aside and glanced at the still blushing Kaoru.

One glance from Hikaru, and Kaoru knew what to do. Though he really didn't want to, he couldn't let down his older brother.

Kaoru slid next to Hikaru and wrapped his arm around Haruhi's waste. "So Miss Haruhi, can you tell us where you live so we can contact your home? After all… A cute girl like you shouldn't be alone for long by herself… Especially in the condition your in." he comments, pointing to her mostly nude body, besides Kaoru's shirt.

Haruhi squirmed away from his touch, and was slightly confused about his sudden change in attitude. She glanced at Hikaru who was sitting on the other side of her, smirking a mischievous grin.

Thinking back to what Kaoru just said, she disregarded all the flirting comments and mainly had her mind focused on the 'where do you live?' question.

She knew she couldn't tell them where she really lived. They'll think she's crazy. But she didn't know any places on land. She spent her whole life in Coral Ville at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

'hm… What could I tell them, that they'd believe…' she thought. And that's when it hit her.

"I don't know." She replied.

They stared at her confused.

Hikaru was the first to speak up. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. Like I told your brother right here" she said gesturing to Kaoru "I don't remember much after getting my hair cut… But I can't remember anything before that either. Everything's just a big blur." She lied hoping they'd drop it there.

"Well what do you remember?" Kaoru asked almost immediately.

"Well… I was with this person at this um… place and I got my hair cut by her. Then after that… I fell in the water… And well… Here I am." She lied though some of it was the truth. She did get her hair cut and she was in the water before she got there. She just changed it up a little bit to make the story more believable.

"Mmhm…" the twins said at the same time

"Well I suppose its best to take you back to our family's resort. We can at least get you some decent clothes," said Kaoru as he helped her up.

"Al, all right," said Haruhi as she tried taking her first awkward steps, only to loose her balance and start to fall again.

"Whoa, careful!" said Kaoru catching her again.

"Geese Kaoru can't keep your hands off her can you?" asked Hikaru with a smirk.

"Well have you found my daughter?" asked Ranka in a panic.

"No your highness, and we've searched all night," said the captain.

"Well keep looking, and don't stop until you found her!" Ordered Ranka, "I don't know what I'll do if I don't find my precious Haruhi!"

"Don't worry your Majesty, we will find her," said the captain. Suddenly another guard swam into the throne room.

"We, we found her, we found the princess!"

"Oh thank Neptune!" said Ranka right as the girl came and swam in as well, her long brown hair flowing in the water.

"Hello Father," she said with a smile.

"Oh and you remember to call me father!" said Ranka happily swimming over and hugging her tight. "Where have you been all night? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"I'm so sorry Father. I was out swimming near the caves," said Haruhi.

"Where the octo-people live? You know that's dangerous dear!" said Ranka.

"I know and I was scared Father. I thought one was following me so I went and hid in one all night to stay safe. Oh it was horrible!" said Haruhi.

"Oh dear it's all right, the important thing is your home safe and sound," said Ranka.

"Yes Father," said 'Haruhi' with a smile, "I am where I belong."


	3. Chapter 3 Debt

'Man, walking is harder then it seems a lot harder I thought it be,' thought Haruhi as the boy named Kaoru slowly helped her over some weird stones she and to constantly step over in order to move forward. Before long she realized she was on top of the cliff standing before a grand building.

"What this some sort of castle?" she asked.

"Not exactly," said Kaoru, "This is our Family beach resort. Our friends, Hikaru, and I, are staying here for the summer. Next to it is our family owned aquarium."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi looking over at the other building nearby. For some reason it reminded her of a prison.

As she walked into the so called resort, she was in awe of how fancy and beautiful it was.

"Are you sure this isn't a palace?" she asked.

"Well this place has catered to royalty," said a blond boy walking up to her.

"You wish Boss," said Kaoru.

"So who's your new friend?" asked a boy with black hair and some sort of weird circles in front of his eyes.

"Her name is Haruhi; Kaoru found her naked on the beach," said Hikaru.

"Why was she naked on the beach?" asked another smaller boy holding a bunny. Behind him was another boy who was almost as big as a whale!

"Something happened to her, but she doesn't remember," said Hikaru.

"Oh you poor thing, to think you have amnesia!" the blond boy Kaoru called Boss running at her. As he did, Haruhi tried to get away, but still being too awkward on her feet stumbled backwards and felt herself hit something behind her.

"Did she destroy your family's 80,000,000.00 yen vase?" asked the little boy with the bunny.

Haruhi struggled to stand back up, and once back on her feet she looked behind herself to see the broken pieces of what she collided with. "I-I'm so sorry! I'll pay you back!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"With what money? You don't even remember where you live, so how could you possibly pay us back?" Hikaru said, as he for the first time, made full eye-contact with her. Hikaru froze slightly. _'Where her eyes always that pretty?'_ he thought. He shook his head vigorously. _'no, she's just another dumb girl. Why do I even care what she looks like, or how pretty she is?'_ and with that Hikaru got an idea.

Motioning Kaoru over, Hikaru whispered something in his ear, as suddenly, identical mischievous grins appeared on both of their faces.

"Oh Ha-Ru-Hi~" they called, at the same time.

"We were thinking-" Kaoru started.

"That since you can't pay us back-" Hikaru continued

"You could work for us, as our maid, until it's all paid off." They finished together.

"W-What?" Haruhi stammered.

"You heard us" they replied together.

Haruhi wasn't too fond of the idea. Although it probably was the closest thing she could get to normal right now, and it would mean paying off a debt, but by cleaning?

Haruhi's seen her maids work around her palace in the ocean, and there was no way she would be able to do that. She's always been clumsy, and now she felt even clumsier, with feet…But then again… It would mean she'd pay off this debt…

"Fine, I'll do it." Haruhi said, determined.

The twins smirked. "Great! Here's your uniform"

Haruhi's face fell. _'Oh Neptune… What'd I get myself into?'_

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**I know it's not a long chapter! I'm sorry! And I promise to update more. I'm ganna try to update every Sunday! This one's ganna be early though! Yay! xD**


	4. Chapter 4 The Job

"Here this can be your room," said Kaoru leading Haruhi to a room at the back of the resort and opening the door. Haruhi slowly followed. She gasped when it suddenly became light. She looked over and saw Kaoru had just flipped someone on the wall.

"Everything ok?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh yeah," said Haruhi.

"Anyway, it may not be fancy as some of the guests rooms, but you do get your own bathroom," said Kaoru opening another door in the room.

"A bathroom?" said Haruhi following in.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi pointing.

"That's the tub," said Kaoru, "It does double as a shower though."

"A shower?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, a shower," said Kaoru as he started it up.

"Oh, you have a waterfall in here!" said Haruhi.

"What did they cut, when they cut your hair?" asked Kaoru, "Anyway I'll have Mei come get you at six am tomorrow with your uniform. She'll help train you and show you where everything is."

"Ok," said Haruhi who was still playing with the shower.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll waste water," said Kaoru as he shut it off.

"You people actually waste water?" asked Haruhi.

"You know I wouldn't be so rude to someone you're working for especially if you're in debt to him," said Kaoru as he turned as to walk out.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be rude," said Haruhi.

"Like I said, Mei will be here tomorrow to help get you ready. Good luck," said Kaoru.

Haruhi looked around the room after Kaoru's gone. It was so small. How could anyone live in here happily? If she was back at her kingdom she could have gone and just give them a pearl or a sunken treasure from a ship near her kingdom. Hell she was sure she had seen a vase similar to the one she had broken, in a ship. She wondered if there was a way to get one. That for sure would pay off her debt.

_You brought this upon yourself. _Her conscious told her. _You wished to be a normal human and you got it. Stop complaining and deal with the consequences._

Haruhi sighed and jumped onto a gushy bed, looking up at the white ceiling. Within minutes she had fallen asleep, and started to dream of her home.

"Miss Haruhi! Wake up, Miss Haruhi!" said a female voice full of annoyance and concern. Haruhi slowly opened up her eyes to see a _tan_ girl with a long brown pony tail and is in black and white maid outfit.

"Sorry." Haruhi replied sitting up.

"Hurry up! You need to get ready!" she yells tossing a very short and very exposing maid outfit at her.

Haruhi's eye twitched. _This one's shorter than the one yesterday. _She thought as she quickly got out of bed, tossing it on.

"Alright, let's go" said Mei, grabbing Haruhi's arm and pulling her out of the room.

Within two hours, Haruhi had broken 5 more vases, 12 plates, 6 cups, and 2 hand-held mirrors. And let's just say by this time, her debt was also tripled.

"Miss Haruhi, the young masters are asking for you" Mei told her, walking into the bathroom to see yet another, broken object. She sighed and glared at Haruhi.

"Sorry!" Haruhi yelled as she ran out of the room, bumping into Hikaru.

"Watch it!" Hikaru yelled at her

Haruhi was a little taken aback by Hikaru's sudden attitude change. "Sorry, I was just trying to find you guys" Haruhi explained.

Hikaru took in a deep breath. "It's fine. Here, come with me and we'll go find Kaoru" He said as he started to walk away.

"O-Okay" Haruhi stuttered as she shakily fallows after him, still not used to her new legs.

She slowly followed after Hikaru, doing her best to keep up with Hikaru. As they past a fish tank in the middle of a hallway.

_"Princess, Princess,"_ she heard a voice call out. She turned to the tank and saw a few of the fish were watching looking at her.

_"You are Princess Haruhi aren't you?"_ asked one of the fish.

"Uh yes, why?" asked Haruhi.

_"Why do you look like a human?"_

_"And why are you here?" _

"It's kind of a long story," whispered Haruhi.

_"Well could you do us a favor?" _

"Of course anything," whispered Haruhi.

_"You see the castle in the middle of the tank? It gets in our way of our swimming. Could you move it more the left for us?"_

"Of course," said Haruhi as she reached in and moved it.

"Oh thank you so much!"

Haruhi smiled at the fish.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Hikaru walking up behind her. Then he noticed the fish tank. "Did you move that castle?"

"Uh yes," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Hikaru.

"It looked better more to the left," said Haruhi.

"Ok, whatever, just come on!" said Hikaru.

She slowly followed after him again. However she didn't realize one of the friends from yesterday had been watching her the whole time she was talking to the fish.

'Hmm,' thought Kyouya walking up to the fish tank. If he didn't know better it did seem like the fish were a bit more lively. 'There may be more to this girl then it seems.'

Hikaru took Haruhi to the building he called an 'aquarium' to only find Kaoru looking at a turtle with sad eyes.

"H-Hikaru, something's wrong with Green Bay" Kaoru says, indicating to the turtle.

"Well did you call a vet?" Hikaru asks, going to kneel over to his brother.

"Y-Yes but they say they won't be here until tomorrow" Kaoru says.

Hikaru and Kaoru continued their conversation as Haruhi stared at the turtle.

"_Princess?"_ she heard the male voice of the turtle say.

Haruhi nodded.

"_What are you doing here?"_ the turtle asked, poking its head a little bit, out of his shell.

"Long story but what's wrong?" Haruhi says so only the turtle can hear.

" _They put me in a habitat with snapping turtles and they're trying to kill me"_

Haruhi gasped, causing Hikaru and Kaoru look at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaoru, concerned.

"How could you put that turtle in a pool of snapping turtles? Snapping turtles are omnivores so they eat both plants and animals!" exclaimed Haruhi.

"So?" said Hikaru.

"SOOO they'll kill him!" Kaoru's eyes widened when he heard this and picked up the turtle he called Green Bay.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "And how do we know that you're not lying? How do we know, what you say is fact?" he stated, coldly.

I narrowed my eyes as-well, not caring if I owed him or not. This turtle is an animal of MY kingdom and I'm not about to let him die. "Because, I know my sea life. And I may not remember much of my life, from before, but what I do know is that I lived very close to the ocean, and dedicated my life to it." I replied, matter-of-factly.

Kaoru's eyes glances from me, to Hikaru, than back to me. " I believe her" he told his brother.

Hikaru sighed. "Yeah, me too. So what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"Well start by giving him his own tank but it has to be really big cause this guy grows. And you also have to make sure that it's half sand and half water, because he needs both. Got it?" Haruhi asked, smirking slightly.

Haruhi could see Hikaru's jaw, clench and un-clench.

Kaoru however, was smirking instead. "Hey Hikaru"

"yeah?"

"Meet our new Marine Biologist." He said smiling at me.

My eyes widened. "What?"

Yay! Haruhi gets to work with sea animals or what she calls them, 'her people'. I wonder what will happen next… Maybe Tracy4t will tell me. After all, she's starting the next ch. Oh! And find my page on facebook! My names 'xelainatx' and you'll get constant updates! Kay? Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

"What's a marine biologist?" asked Haruhi. Both the twins looked at her confused.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Hikaru.

"No," said Haruhi.

"A marine biologist is someone who studies marine animals," said Kaoru.

"Oh, well I all ready know a lot about marine animals," said Haruhi.

"Then you'll be perfect to work at our aquarium. It's either that all you keep adding to your debt by working at the hotel. And no offence but we'd like to keep our hotel in one piece," said Kaoru.

"But what made you think I'd work ok as a marine biologist?" asked Haruhi.

"Kyoya told me you have a way with sea animals. I was just asking you here to talk to you about your work, but after seeing your work, both with Green Bay and what Kyoya told me you did with an aquarium back at the hotel," said Kaoru.

"How did, Kyoya was it, know that I helped out with the aquarium in the hotel?" asked Haruhi.

"I saw you," said Kyoya walking up behind her.

Haruhi jumped and looked at him. "It seems you have a knack with sea life. I wonder why that is."

"Uh I don't know," said Haruhi timidly.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya looked at Haruhi with a smirk.

"Hey Kyoya chill out," said Kaoru, "Look Haruhi, we could really use the help for the aquarium. It's not doing so well."

_"He's right princess,"_ said Green Bay. Haruhi looked over at the turtle still in Kaoru's arms_. "A lot of the creatures could use help. Plus a lot of the exhibits really need to fixed up. Please say you'll work here as long as your apparently posing as a human for whatever reason!"_

"Ok I will for your sake," she whispered.

"Was she talking to us?" asked Kaoru.

"I guess," said Hikaru.

Later that evening, Haruhi started to walk around the aquarium aimlessly when she overheard a familiar voice.

"Hey Buddy. Look, I'm sorry about the turtle incident. I hope the others' didn't hurt you." Said the familiar, soft, gentile voice.

Haruhi looked around the corner to find Hikaru talking to Green Bay.

'_Hm… So he does care about them.'_ Haruhi thought. After the turtle incident earlier, Haruhi really didn't think Hikaru cared about sea life because he didn't seem that panicked. His expression looked like he couldn't care less about Green Bay. But looking at his current expression, Haruhi could tell he cared.

"Hey…" Haruhi called softly, coming up closer to him.

Hikaru looked up and his expression quickly changed from gentile and nice to hostile and harsh.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, as he placed Green Bay back into the tank.

Haruhi wasn't effected by Hikaru's coldness. She was used to it, and already kind of flagged him as a major ass-fish.

"Nothing. I was just walking by and decided to say 'hi'" she explained calmly.

"Whatever" he said really not caring nor paying attention.

"Look, Hikaru, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much but… Whatever I did, I'm sorry"

Hikaru's eyes were wide, not sure if he heard that begging right. "What did you call me?" he asked after a moment.

"Hikaru" Haruhi replied confused.

"H-How can you tell?" Hikaru stuttered.

Haruhi thought for a moment, not sure how to explain it. "Hikaru, you and Kaoru may look alike, but I can tell already that your two very different people, with completely opposite personalities." She replied, when she found the right words.

Hikaru stayed frozen to his spot for a minute before looking at Haruhi and sighing. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you. You didn't do anything wrong I just-" he broke off not sure how to explain the fact that he just thought she was another dumb girl, without hurting her feelings.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side. "An… Asshole?" she asked, confused.

Hikaru couldn't help but to laugh. "Yeah, an asshole, a guy who's a really rude and mean and cruel" he said, smiling at her.

Haruhi couldn't help but to smile back. "Oooh! Okay. Well than your forgiven."

**Ocean third Person P.O.V**

"Am I the only one that feels this is just a little weird?"

"No, this seems rather peculiar for her. The princess normally doesn't ride around her carriage like this unless her father makes her,"

"Excuse me boys, but are you driving my carriage or are you just sitting here talking?" asked 'Haruhi' from her carriage's seat.

"Yes Princes Haruhi," said the drivers as they started up the dolphins again.

"Don't spare the whip," said "Haruhi". The two drivers both looked at each other confused.

"Since when did she approve of whipping animals, especially her beloved dolphins?" asked one.

"Since I wanted to go mingle among my merpeople of course, now please let's go, chop-chop," said "Haruhi".

"Yes Princess," said the drivers as they took off. Before long they were driving the carriage among the different homes and businesses.

"Haruhi" sat up and waved happily to the merpeople as they past them. Everyone stopped and stared in surprise when they saw their beloved princess in her carriage instead of just swimming around like she liked to do.

"Hello my merpeople, hello. It is I, your princess, Haruhi," she called out as she waved.

"What's gotten into the princess?" asked one of the merpeople after she past.

"Hmm look at them, they adore me don't they?" said "Haruhi" happily relaxing.

"Of course Princess," said the carriage drivers.

"Haru!" a small happy voice called out suddenly.

"What the?" said "Haruhi" right as Natalie swam up towards her and hugged her as tightly as her little arms could. Her sister Madison swam up behind her and started to play with her hair.

"Get off me!" "Haruhi" shouted as she tried to pull her hair free.

"What wrong Haru?" asked Natalie. Then she looked down and saw what looked like a tentacle in the carriage. Before she could ask what it was, "Haruhi" managed to pull Madison away from her hair and hold her high over head.

"Who do you think you are little girl!" she snapped at Natalie.

"Uh," said Natalie timidly.

"Honestly you and this other stupid little girl have no respect for royalty! Who the hell are you!" "Haruhi" snapped.

"Uh Princess, this is Natalie and Madison. They're daughters of one of your guards," said one of the carriage drivers.

"Oh really, well then bring him here immediately! And get these little, guppies out of here!" "Haruhi" snapped.

"Guppies?" said Natalie. Haruhi had never called her that before.

"You summoned me Princess?" asked Natalie's father as he swam up to her carriage.

"These are yours correct?" asked "Haruhi".

"Uh yes Princess," said Natalie's father.

"Then please take them away from me! They're acting like guppies!" said "Haruhi".

"You think they're guppies?" asked Natalie's father. He always thought Haruhi like his girls.

"They showed up out of nowhere and just attacked me and yanked at my hair!" said "Haruhi" glaring at Madison, "You better make sure you keep your two little guppies away from me understood! At least until you can teach them how to properly address me, the princess understood!"

"Uh yes your highness," said the girl' father confused, "Come on girls. I'll take you back home to Momma how about."

"But Haru," said Natalie looking at the pretty princess, that use to play with her and smiled when she saw her.

"It's Princess Haruhi, please learn how to address me properly before you dare approach me again!" ordered "Haruhi", "Go on!"

"Uh yes your highness," said a driver.

"That seemed rather harsh don't you think?"

"Yeah even if Haruhi didn't usually like to be around Natalie and Madison, they just little kids. They don't know better,"

"Less talking, more driving. My merpeople are waiting for me! We mustn't keep them waiting!" ordered "Haruhi".

"Yes Princess," said the two drivers.

'Haruhi' smiled from her seat, glaring out the window with a sinister smirk.

'_Step one to revenge… Complete.' _She thought as she chuckled evilly to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner

"So did you hear? That new girl's now working at the aquarium," Haruhi heard someone say when she came back to the hotel and headed to her room.

"Well lets hope she has better luck there then she did here."

"Hey! Are we just sitting around here or are we working?" she suddenly heard Mei shout out. Haruhi looked and saw the other maids were quick to disperse.

"That's better!" said Mei as she turned around and saw Haruhi.

"Well well, well, Miss Aqua Girl huh?" she said.

"Uh yeah," said Haruhi.

"Oh well, I suppose it's better than having you destroying the resort," said Mei, "And the young masters have all ready said you can keep the outfit."

"Oh great I guess," said Haruhi.

"There you Haruhi!" Haruhi turned around in time to see the friend Kaoru called Boss running towards her.

"I was hoping I would get a chance to see you again. I just can't help thinking how awful it is that you have no real memories about your past. Oh it must be so terrible!" he said.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi.

"If ever you need help with something don't hesitate to ask!" said the boy.

"Thank you," said Haruhi before hurrying off.

"Man you're lucky," she heard Mei said as she came up behind her, "I would give anything get that kind of attention from Tamaki Suoh."

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"Man you don't know anything," said Mei,

"That boy that was cooing over you was none other than Tamaki Suoh one of the most hansom and most eligible bachelors right now! Oh I would nothing more than to just have take me and just plow me!"

"Plow you?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh," said Mei embarrassed, "You know, get passionate with."

"Oh I see, you find, Tamaki?, attractive huh?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" said Mei happily.

"Maybe you should tell him that," said Haruhi.

"Are You Nuts! You Can't Just Walk Up To A Guy And Say, "Hey I think you're very attractive!"" said Mei.

"Well why not?" asked Haruhi.

"You Just Don't All Right!" said Mei.

"Al, All right," said Haruhi as she hurried away fast. As she came past one of the many restaurants in the resort she suddenly saw the other two friends of Hikaru and Kaoru coming out, the small and the big one.

"Haru-Chan!" the small one shouted as he leaped at her, "How are you doing from yesterday? I heard Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan gave you a new job at the Aquarium. That's got to be really fun huh?"

"Uh yeah," said Haruhi.

"You come with us and have some cake with us to celebrate!" said the small boy.

"Uh cake?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah cake!" said the small boy pulling her back to the restaurant.

"Mitsukuni, you should go brush your teeth first. You've all ready eaten a lot of different cake," said the big boy.

"Oh right Takashi," said Mitsukuni. He looked up at Haruhi, "Want to have dinner with us later then we can have cake huh?"

"Uh all right," said Haruhi.

"Great meet back here at 6 all right? That will give you a chance to wear something else other then the maid uniform," said Mitsukuni before walking off with the boy called Takashi.

"Ok," said Haruhi finally making her way back to her room and looked down at her uniform. What else could she wear besides this. She walked out to try and see if she could find Mei and ask her for some help.

"Uh Mei?" she said when she found Mei dusting some pictures.

"Yes?" asked Mei.

"Do you know where I can find something else to wear? I don't think I have anything else to wear besides this maid uniform and the shirt Kaoru gave me the other day," said Haruhi timidly.

"What, are you calling me a fool or something? Or are you just trying to make fun of me that Kaoru and Hikaru went and gave you a bunch of clothes!" said Mei.

"Uh, that wasn't my intent. Where are the clothes exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"Come here," said Mei dragging her back to the rooms. She showed Haruhi a cupboard type thing that all sorts of different clothes in them.

"Oh wow," said Haruhi looking at the clothes.

"Nice huh?" said Mei.

"What should I wear for dinner though?" asked Haruhi.

"Who are you having dinner with?" asked Mei.

"Those two called Mitsukuni and Takashi," said Haruhi.

"Oh you mean Hunny and Mori," said Mei, "That's what everyone calls them anyway. Here I'll find you an outfit." She reached into the closet and pulled something out.

Haruhi stared at a plain but pretty pink dress, that was strapless but on the left side, was decorated with small light blue fake seashells.

Haruhi took the dress in her hands. The shell beading somewhat reminded her of home, and the blue seashells she used to wear. The thought of home, made Haruhi realize how much she missed home.

"Are you alright? You know if you don't like the dress you don't have to wear it…" Said Mei, when she saw some tears in Haruhi's eyes.

Haruhi just shook her head, and sighed. "No, I love the dress… I guess I'm just-" Haruhi cut herself off, thinking she was saying too much.

"Just…What?" asked Mei curiously.

Haruhi just flashed her a smile, as her few tears quickly dried up. "It's nothing. Just forget I ever said anything"

Mei eyed her up and down. "Okay…" she said not totally believing it.

Once Haruhi arrived at the restaurant, she was slightly surprised to see everyone else there as-well.

They all stopped talking at once, and looked at her.

"Ugh… Hi guys" she said awkwardly.

Kyouya was the first to reply. "Good Evening, Haruhi" he replied smoothly.

"Haru-Chan! You made it!" Hunny squealed happily, and attack/hugging her leg.

"Ugh, yeah" She replied, looking down at him.

Mori came over, and gently pulled Hunny off of her and nodded at her. Haruhi smiled back, as she saw the twins coming towards her.

"So, Haruhi…" Hikaru started.

"We were wondering…" Kaoru continued.

"Can you tell us apart right now?" they both asked. Haruhi then noticed that had some sort things on their hats. It wasn't like they were crowns or something. In either case she couldn't tell how they were choosing to part their hair. It didn't matter though.

"This one's Kaoru, this one's Hikaru," she said like anyone would know. The twins started at her shocked.

"See I told you!" said Hikaru.

"I still can't believe it though!" said Kaoru.

"What's not to believe?" asked Haruhi.

"No one's ever been able to really tell them apart," said Kyoya calmly.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi you should come sit next to me like a daughter and father," said Tamaki.

"Father and daughter?" asked Haruhi confused.

"Well its not like you can really remember your father right? So I should act like one to you don't you think?" said Tamaki.

"Uh," said Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan should come sit with me!" said Hunny as he too came and started to pull at her too, "I was the one that invited her in the first place!"

"Oh come on Hunny, she should sit with us," said Hikaru.

"Yeah we are her boss," said Kaoru.

"Just let her sit in the middle," said Kyoya as he got up and pulled her over, helping her to slide over towards the middle of the round booth. Behind her was a huge aquarium that expanded all over the restaurant. The minute she was situated in the middle of the boys she could hear the voices of the big white fish from the aquarium behind her.

"Princess, Princess,"

She turned around and saw a bunch of fish swimming behind her and the rest all fast making their way towards her section. Before long all the fish were swimming around behind her.

"Whoa, what's with all the fish?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh I don't know!" said Haruhi turning back around doing her best to ignore the fish behind her.

"Princes Haruhi it is you! We heard you were here!"

"Shut-up," Haruhi muttered through clenched teeth, "Go away!"

"But Princess,"

"I said go away, that's an order!" Haruhi hissed as softly, but as firmly as she could. She didn't usually like bossing her subjects around but right now they weren't giving her much choice if was to keep the guys from getting suspicious.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kyoya.

"What?" asked Haruhi, "I didn't say anything."

"Princess, Princess," the fish continued to call out as they swam around her.

"What part of go away didn't you hear!" Haruhi hissed again.

"Are you sure you're not talking to anyone?" asked Kyoya.

"No!" said Haruhi, "Uh but could some of you move over so I could use that room that you call a bathroom?" Some of the guys immediately moved over and let her out.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she hurried out. Whoever she walked past a part of the tank all of the fish would follow after. Finally she came to the edge of the thank near the back of the restaurant.

"All right listen all of you!" she said to the fish, "I don't want those boys that I'm sitting with to know I'm a princess, especially one of the merpeople! So would you please stop swimming around me and trying to talk to me! If you need anything I will try and come back to talk to you later all right?"

"Yes Princess," said the fish.

"Thank you, now go back and swim like you normally do," ordered Haruhi.

"Yes Princess," said the fish who were quick to go and start swimming like normal. Haruhi nodded and went back to the table.

"Find the bathroom all right?" asked Kaoru as he, Hikaru and Kyoya all moved over for Haruhi to get back in.

"Uh yes," said Haruhi as she took her seat.

"Really?" said Kyoya, "That's interesting since the bathrooms are to the right of the restaurant and you came from the left."

"There's one to the right? Oh how about that," said Haruhi.

"Yes, they're near the entrance," said Kyoya. "Where you doing something else perhaps?"

"You know what I'm not hungry. I should get some sleep so I can go and do whatever it is you need me to do tomorrow at the aquarium," said Haruhi practically shoving the boys out of her way to get out of the booth and hurry away.

"Nice going Kyoya you scared her away," said Kaoru.

"Yes so I did," said Kyoya.

Later that night Haruhi came back to the restaurant by herself and was relived to see it was empty and everyone was busy closing up to notice her. She walked over the aquarium and looked at the fish.

"All right I'm back so what's wrong?" she asked.

"Could you ask if they can do something about the food they serve us? It taste so nasty!" said one fish.

"Yes I will," said Haruhi, "Good night." She hurried away fast. She had just about reached the restaurant when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over and saw that Kyoya was waiting for her outside her room.

"Having a little talk with some fish Haruhi?" he asked.

"Why do you keep bugging me?" she asked.

"Simple, I just trying to help find out who you really are," said Kyoya.

"Well I appreciate it, but you don't have to worry about it too much," said Haruhi as she pulled herself free and ran into her room, making sure to lock the door like Mei had shown her how to.  
'He's going to be trouble I know it,' she thought worried.

**WAPAAAA! I finished the next chapter! Though Tracy4t mainly wrote it ^^" I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK IM SORRY D: lol anywayyyysss so there you go! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Dolphin Trainer

The next Haruhi got up early and headed to the aquarium as soon as she could.  
When she got there, she wasn't sure where she needed to go so she started to roam around for a little bit. She eventually found herself coming to a dolphin exhibit.

"Well hello," said a girl that was all ready there in a wet suit with long red hair.

"Uh hello," said Haruhi.

"You must be the new marine biologist Haruhi huh?" she said.

"Uh yes that's right," said Haruhi, "And you are?"

"Oh yes my name is Ayanokouji. I'm one of the animal trainers here," she said.

_"And she's a real bitch about it,"_ Haruhi heard one of the dolphins say from the tank.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Hmm, say something?" asked Ayanokouji.

"Oh it's nothing," said Haruhi as she walked past Ayanokouji to the tank. There she saw at least five different dolphins swimming around, in her opinion, a rather small tank.

"Don't you think this tank is kind of crowded?" Haruhi asked.

"What's so wrong with it? It looks fine to me," said Ayanokouji.

_"Its jammed packed in here!" _said one dolphin.

"Well do we really need five dolphins?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes and is actually six. One's just off in a separate tank for injury on her tail or something," said Ayanokouji.

_"It was her fault!"_ said another dolphin_, "She made Snowflake jump into a ring that was too close to the tank and when she landed it hurt her!"_

"Really?" said Haruhi looking over at the woman who was looking at Haruhi like she was mad.

"You know I'm sure there's other things you could be doing while you here other then harass my babies," she said.

"Your babies?" asked Haruhi.

"I consider all the animals I train my babies, from the whales, to the seal, and the otters. So you just leave them to me and go away!" said Ayanokouji shoving Haruhi over. At that one of the dolphins jumped up mad, splashing Ayanokouji.

"Ah!" she said, "Look what you've done! You got Seymour upset!" said Ayanokouji.

_"No she got me upset when she pushed you Princess!" _said the dolphin named Seymour_, "Not that it takes much for her to make me mad!"_

"Ok just calm down," said Haruhi.

"Don't you tell me what to do! You're the newbie here don't forget," said Ayanokouji. At that Seymour and another dolphin jumped up and splashed her again.

"What has gotten into my babies all of a sudden!" said Ayanokouji looking in the confused,

"I bet you're upsetting them somehow!"

"Oh Haruhi here you," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru walked into the exhibit with another girl who also had some sort of weird circles in front of her eyes like Kyoya.

"Good morning young masters," said Ayanokouji sweetly.

"Good morning Ayanokouji," said the twins.

"Haruhi, this is Ayame Jonouchi, the director of aquarium," said Kaoru nodding to the girl with them.

"Hello Haruhi," she said pushing the circles further up her face, "I sincerely hope that you can help with our humble aquarium.

"I hope so too," said Ayanokouji.

"Can have you start by coming with me to take a look at Snowflake. She got injured a few days ago, but refuses any other kind of help. Hopefully you can help her," said Ayame.

"I'll try," said Haruhi following after her. They came to a tank in the back where a dolphin was swimming around looking sad with a clearly injured tail.

"Hello, how are you?" asked Haruhi walking up to the tank.

_"My tail really hurts,"_ said Snowflake.

"Well why won't you let anyone help you?" asked Haruhi.

_"They hurt me. Why would they want to help me?"_ asked Snowflake.

"Well would you let me help you?" asked Haruhi.

_"Of course you can! You're the princess aren't you? I trust you!"_ said Snowflake.

"Ok thank you," said Haruhi petting the dolphin on her nose.

"Hmm that's good," said Ayame, "She hasn't let anyone touch her since she got hurt. I'll go get you something to help bandage up her tail."

Haruhi nodded and continued to pet Snowflake when Ayanokouji came over to her and slapped her.

"_Hey!"_ Snowflake yelled, splashing Ayanokouji, but she just ignored her.

Haruhi was a little taken aback by this, and looked at Ayanokouji wide eyed. "W-What was that for?" she stuttered.

"That was for making my babies mad. They won't even listen to me now so I have to get the whip out!"

"W-Whip?" Haruhi repeated, knowing very well what those were. In her kingdom they used it for a torture weapon to only very, _very_ bad Merpeople or fish.

"Yes whip." Ayanokouji responded, like Haruhi was stupid.

Haruhi stood up, and looked at Ayanokouji. "Look, if you want, I'll go talk to the dolphin's and maybe they'll go back to listening to you but your ganna have to make a few-" Haruhi was cut off by Ayanokouji pushing her into the pool.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled in unison, seeing what Ayanokouji did.

Haruhi floated to the bottom of the pool and Snowflake came rushing towards her.

_"Princess! Princess!"_ Snowflake yelled, nudging her with her nose.

Haruhi's eyes opened wide, comprehending the situation. She tired kicked her legs, but not sure how to swim with them.

Snowflake, still trying to help Haruhi, quickly came let Haruhi grab her fin. Both, Snowflake and Haruhi looked up when they heard another splash in the water, and saw Kaoru swimming down at them. He stopped in swim when he realized Snowflake had already come to her rescue and was leading her to the surface. Both Haruhi and the dolphin swam past him easily making him look confused before he too started to swim back up.

When the two both broke the surface they heard Hikaru shout out, "Haruhi." She looked over and saw him and Ayanokouji leaning over the edge of the tank looking concern.

"Haruhi are you all right?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah why?" asked Haruhi as Snowflake helped swim her towards the edge of the tank with Kaoru right behind them.

"How is it that she's allowing you to hold her like that?" asked Kaoru.

"I told her. I'm just that good of a trainer," said Ayanokouji. Hikaru looked over at her suspiciously before leaning over and helping Haruhi out of the tank.

"You all right Haruhi?" he asked again, making sure she was fine.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said.

"I told her not to lean to close over the edge of the tank, but she wouldn't listen" said Ayanokouji.

"Do you take us for fools or something?" asked Kaoru as Hikaru helped him out of the tank as well.

"Yeah we saw you pushed her!" said Hikaru.

"Oh that, that was an accident," said Ayanokouji.

"Perhaps we should consider checking the security tape to be sure," said Ayame as she walked back in with some bandages.

"You can but I can assure you I didn't do anything to harm this poor girl," said Ayanokouji. At that Snowflake slapped the water with her tail, splashing her.

"Ah would you look at that? My poor dolphins have been acting like this ever since she showed up! I think she's having a bad affect on them or something!" said Ayanokouji.

"Then how come Snowflake's willingly to let Haruhi touch her?" asked Kaoru nodding his head to Haruhi who was once again patting Snowflake's nose.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that," said Ayanokouji.

"In either case, I think Haruhi's the best bet to help fix up her tail," said Ayame handing Haruhi the bandages.

"Thank you," said Haruhi before going and jumping back into the tank.

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Kaoru looking in after her.

"Ok Snowflake now hold still while I fix up your tail," said Haruhi.

_"All right,"_ said Snowflake. The others watched as Haruhi carefully wrapped her tail up before Snowflake in turn help swim her back up to the surface. Kaoru helped her out of the tank.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not use to swimming with my legs so much," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Kaoru. Snowflake suddenly popped up and squirted him with water.

"Hey!" shouted Kaoru. Hikaru laughed.

"This dolphin's just like us," he said.

"Yeah I guess," said Kaoru even though he was smiling at the gesture too.

"I think Snowflake's tail will be better in no time at this point," said Ayame, "Now then I have to go over the food order, double check on the cleaning supplies, make sure we have plenty of lobster souvenirs hats…," She went and wondered out of the area looking over her list.

"She sure talks fast," said Haruhi.

"Yeah that's kind of where she got her nickname," said Hikaru.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi.

"Binary girl," said Kaoru.

"I don't get it," said Haruhi.

"Oh really you don't?" said Ayanokouji, "That's interesting."

"Um Miss Ayanokouji, don't you have something else to be doing?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure," said Ayanokouji as she walked, but not before shooting Haruhi an angrily look.

"Don't let her get to you Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"It's ok I won't," said Haruhi.

"So anyway Haruhi, you're free to roam around the aquarium for a little bit to try and see if there's anything else you want to try fixing," said Kaoru.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she hurried away, eager to try and find what else needed her help. She hadn't gone far when she felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly getting pinned to the ground.

"Let's get one thing straight here Miss!" said Ayanokouji, "You maybe the exciting new piece here, but don't get the wrong idea. I run the show here and I'll be damned if someone like you is going to take it away from me got it!"

"Uh all right," said Haruhi a little bit timidly.

"Good, so we're agreed, you won't one up me again especially around my babies or in front of the masters or their friends right?"

"Y, Yes," said Haruhi.

"Good, have fun," said Ayanokouji before walking away. Haruhi shivered.

"She's as bad as an Octo-person," she said to herself.


	8. Chapter 8 Renge the gossip seal?

Haruhi walked onwards through the aquarium when she happen to hear what sounded like laughter. She slowly walked into another exhibit where she saw two sea lions in another small and also somewhat dirty tank. For some reason one had a big pink bow on her head. The minute she saw Haruhi she started laughing even harder.

"Princess Haruhi!" she shouted.

"Do I know you?" Haruhi.

"Its me Renge!" said the seal.

"Renge, that little gossip seal?" said Haruhi.

"The one and only," said the seal as she stared laughing again.

"Merman, I wondered what happened to you," said Haruhi.

"Oh I was lurking around the octo-people's lair and they chased after me until I accidentally got caught up in a net and wound up here. They even gave me this cute bow," said Renge.

"Oh so you're happy here?" asked Haruhi.

"Well we would be a lot happier if our tank was cleaned more often and made it bigger," said Renge.

"Well I can try and see if they can make it bigger and cleaner," said Haruhi. Renge laughed happily at that.

"Well looks like someone's getting more excited," said Kaoru walking up next to Haruhi.

"Oh hi," said Haruhi, "I was wondering something. Do you think this tank is a little bit too small?"

"You think so?" asked Kaoru looking at the tank, "Ayanokouji always assured us that it was just the right size."

"And it's not just the tank size, look at the water? It's filthy," said Haruhi.

"Yeah you got a point. Maybe we should consider hiring more maintenance people to help clean it," said Kaoru.

"Oh come on, the tank's fine," said Ayanokouji walking into the exhibit, "If there was something wrong with my babies' tanks I'd let you know."  
"I don't know, I think Haruhi's right about it. I should talk to Ayumi about adjusting the budget so we can get more cleaners and look to getting the tanks expanded," said Kaoru. He smiled at Haruhi sweetly before walking off.

"No wait!" Ayanokouji running after Kaoru. She turned around real fast and glared at Haruhi.

"I thought I told you stay out my way!"

"I just said we should clean up the tanks and expand them," said Haruhi.

"Yeah and cut into my paycheck to do so! Thanks a lot," said Ayanokouji as she ran after Kaoru.

"Well that was great," said Haruhi. At the Renge started to laugh.

"I think that Kaoru guys likes you!" she said.

"Really?" said Haruhi. Renge nodded.

"But he's human!" said Haruhi.

"And so are you for now! You should enjoy it for now!" said Renge.

"You think so?" said Haruhi.

"So how was your first say at the aquarium?" asked Mei later that night walking into Haruhi's room. She flopped down onto Haruhi's bed next to her.

"It was okay. Ayumi is interesting," said Haruhi.

"Yeah she is. God it's exhausting to heat her talk," Mei.

"And I don't think Miss Ayanokouji likes me very much," said Haruhi.

"Oh please unless you have a dick, you ain't going to be on her top ten list," said Mei.

"Uh, dick?" asked Haruhi.

"You know junction, winger, what have you," said Mei.

"Um okay," said Haruhi.

"Eh, don't take it personally. She's scared away at least any other female that's come to work at the aquarium except for Ayumi because she does most of the work making her job easier," said Mei.

"Oh, really?" said Haruhi timidly.

"Well don't let her get to you. Just stand strong and be all like, "Bitch you can't boss me around!"" said Mei.

"So she is what you would classify as a Bitch?" said Haruhi.

"Hell's yeah, just don't call her that to her face," said Mei.

"But you just said to tell, "Bitch you can't boss me around,"" said Haruhi.

"I didn't mean literally of course!" said Mei, "Just keep telling yourself that in your head! Geese anyone knows that. How dumb are you?"

"Apparently really dumb," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean it like that," said Mei.

"Well how did you mean it then Mei?" asked Kaoru walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mei.

"Came to get Haruhi for dinner," said Kaoru.

"Um Dinner?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah you skipped out on us last night. So you still owe us a dinner date," said Kaoru.

"Oh well then will your friend Kyoya be there too?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, will that be a problem?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I'll see you in dinner," said Haruhi.

"See you then," said Kaoru heading out.

"Wow, lucky, getting to go to dinner twice with those cute guys! Oh how I'm jealous of you!" said Mei, "Of course that doesn't mean I won't help you to get dress for it." She ran over to Haruhi's closet excitedly.

Kaoru and Hikaru knocked at Haruhi's door to only be reworded with Mei yelling about how Haruhi's not ready yet, and a few other mumbled words that they couldn't quite make out.

Kaoru sighed and watched his brother lean against the wall, his nice dark red shirt tucked into his black pants, and his tie had a black and red stripped pattern going on.

Kaoru wore similar clothes except instead of wearing red, he decided to wear dark blue, because his red shirt went missing.

Both Kaoru and Hikaru's heads turned at the same time, at the sound of the door being opened.

They froze.

Haruhi wore a dark purple knee-high dress that had a cut to the side, making it easier to walk in. It had a shinny star design shooting diagonally across her chest and wrapped around the strapless purple dress. She had on purple flats and light touch of purple eye shadow and blush. Finally, to complete the outfit, she wore a long brown wig that was put into a fishtail braid design but her bangs loosely framed her face. She looked magnificent.

"Ugh… Hikaru… Kaoru… Are you okay?" Haruhi asked worried, snapping them both out of their daze.

They both realized they must have been staring at her for a long time by the level of concern shown in her eyes.

Kaoru smiled. "Sorry about that…" He said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Haruhi chuckled. "It's alright" she told them with her natural smile.

Kaoru smiled back and opened his mouth to say something before Hikaru beat him to the punch.

"Ready to go?" He asked Haruhi, as he slipped his arms around her waist.

Haruhi, wiggled slightly when he did this but decided to ignore it after a few seconds. "Um… Yeah…"

Hikaru smiled and pulled Haruhi down the hallway, his arm never leaving her waist "Great! Let's go!" He yelled, forgetting about Kaoru.

Haruhi looked back at Kaoru with an apologetic look as the younger twin sighed and fallowed behind them slowly, keeping a little distance.

Little did they know someone with raven hair had been watching from around the corner. _'Hm… This could be interesting…'_ he thought as he smirked and started to head to the restaurant himself

**IM SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG! I HAD KILLER WRITERS BLOCK PLUS I HAVE LIKE 3 SUMMER PROJECTS I HAD TO DO AND FAMILY IN TOWN CURRENTLY AND PARTIES! FORGIVE ME!**

**I'd like to thank you for waiting and for all your support! Thanks to my Co-Writer Tracy4t and for all your patients with me ^^" I LOVE YOU ALL! Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9 A Dance and A Plan

_'Oh not here again!'_ thought Haruhi as the twins led her into the same restaurant they had taken her to the other night with the big fish take all around. They took her to the same booth right in front of the tank.

"Oh Haru-Chan you look so pretty!" said Hunny.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Oh Daddy just love how beautiful his little girl looks!" said Tamaki.

'Again with this Daddy thing?' thought Haruhi as she took her seat in the middle of the booth.

"So how was your first day of your new job Haruhi?" asked Kyoya as he came and took a seat at the table as well.

"Oh, hi Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Hello, so are you going to share?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah Haru-Chan how was it?" asked Hunny eagerly.

"Well no offence or anything but a lot of the tanks seem a bit too full or too small, or both. Plus they're really dirty. I think some serious renovations and improvements need to be done," said Haruhi.

"Oh really it's that bad huh?" asked Hikaru.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru, "We hired her because we wanted someone to help us make the aquarium better and this is what she thinks we need to make it better. I'm sure we can work something out to do these kinds of things right?"

"I guess," said Hikaru.

"_Princess, Princess_," Haruhi groaned as she shifted her eyes back to the tank.

"What!" she asked through clenched teeth.

"_We just wanted to thank for getting them to change food. It's great!_" said the fish.

"You're welcome. Now could you please go away and leave me alone!" said Haruhi as softly as she could.

"So then that's a no?" asked Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I asked you if you wanted to dance," said Kaoru.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru got out of the booth.

"Don't do anything with my daughter now Kaoru!" said Tamaki.

"Relax Boss, I'll take good care of her," said Kaoru.

"I should warn you I'm not much of a dancer," said Haruhi.

"It's okay, just follow my lead," said Kaoru. Haruhi could feel herself shiver at his touch.

Kaoru gently placed one of his hands on the small of the girls back once they reached the dance floor. Haruhi tried hard not to shiver at his touch and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her other hand was placed gently in his.

Kaoru could feel a slight tingle up his arm as his hand held hers. He smiled down at her and started to lead her with a basic simple side-to-side swing.

Haruhi rocked back and forth with him, a little surprised how similar dancing was for mermaids as it was for humans.

After a couple minutes of simply rocking Kaoru started to move his legs into a box step, and chuckled as Haruhi stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!" she apologized as she stepped on the same foot again.

Kaoru smiled and stopped for a moment. "Here, Let's try this." He says as he picks her up a little bit and places her feet on his, and held her closer to him.

Both of them blushed at the closeness and Haruhi looked at him confused. "What…?" Haruhi's voice trailed off not sure how to word the question right as he sighed, knowing what she was wanting to say.

"It's a simple dance technique used for beginner dancers, so they don't constantly step on their dance partners feet." He says to her with a playful yet shy smile.

Haruhi smiled back as she rested her head on his chest unconsciously and listened to his heartbeat. "Okay…" she says softly as they danced together.

Kaoru smiled at the moment they were having and rested his head on top of hers.

Finally the song ended and the two split apart and stared at the floor awkwardly.

"Um… Thank you for the dance" Haruhi said as she looked up and smiled at him.

Kaoru smiled back and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, anytime" he says back as he mentally slapped himself for not coming up with something better.

Haruhi nodded as the two headed back to the table.

…

"Takashi, did you see that!" Hunny said looking at his cousin amazed.

Mori nodded looking at the small blonde.

"Kao-Chan and Haru-Chan almost looked like a couple right then!" Hunny exclaimed softly

Mori nodded as his gaze turned to the petite brunette girl laughing at the twins and their silly comments.

"No you're wrong!" said Tamaki, "My little girl is too little to be in a relationship!"

"More of this Father stuff?" asked Hikaru.

_"Actually he does act a lot like your father doesn't he princess?" _asked a fish behind her.

"What did I say about bothering me!" said Haruhi as softly as she could.

"Did you say something Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh, no!" said Haruhi. She turned around and glared at the fish that were still swimming around her. "Do the fish always do this?"

"Well they don't normally flock to one person like this," said Kaoru looking at all of the fish swimming around behind her, "Are they making you uncomfortable?"

"A little," said Haruhi.

"Would you like to move?" asked Kaoru.

"No that's fine, I'll live with it," said Haruhi.

_"He must really like you princess,"_ said a fish.

"Great," said Haruhi.

_"I wonder what your father would think of him,"_ said another fish.

"Yeah I wonder," said Haruhi.

_"What did you father say when you became human?"_

_"I'd think he'd be upset about you wanting to leave,"_

"Yeah you're right," said Haruhi. Now that she thought about it, it had been at least two days since she had left the sea and became human. Yet the sea still seemed to be calm and collective. Whenever she was gone from her father for too long, it would at least get a bit rougher. But for some reason it was really calm.  
'Why isn't dad upset about me being gone?' she thought, 'If I was gone for so long without an explanation, there would be a hurricane right now. I wonder what's going on. Does he even care anymore?'

"Haru-Chan, are you ok?" asked Hunny suddenly noticing her was upset.

"I was just thinking about something with my father," she said without thinking.

"Your father?" said Hikaru.

"You mean your real one?" asked Kaoru.

"Why isn't he looking for me?" asked Haruhi again without thinking.

"Haruhi are you remembering something?" asked Kaoru.

"My father, I remember he was really over protective of me and he'd come looking for me if I was gone for more then an hour at a time without him know where I was. But I don't think he's looking for me. Why isn't he looking for me?" said Haruhi. The guys all looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Well you did say there was a storm, maybe he got washed up on another shore and hasn't had a chance to come looking for you yet," said Kaoru finally.

"I, I guess," said Haruhi. How could she explain to them that her father was really the mermaid king that could control the ocean and make it really uncomfortable for anyone if he was upset?

... *In the ocean*

"Mmm, more oysters please," ordered 'Haruhi'.

"Here you are princess," said a maid handing her a whole bowl. 'Haruhi' ate them all greedily.

"Delicious," she said.

"I've never seen the princess have this much of an appetite before," said one of the maids.

"Well now I know how to eat like a princess all right!" snapped 'Haruhi'. Just then she saw another servant swimming past with a bowl of food.

"Is that for my father?" she asked.

"Why yes princess," said the servant.

"I'll take it to him then if you don't mind," said 'Haruhi' grabbing the bowl before anyone could stop her and swam off. She stopped half way there, making sure she was alone. She pulled out a vile and dumped it into the bowl of food.

"Yes this is just what I need to make this kingdom mine!" she said happily. "This poison will work slowly but efficiently enough to kill that stupid king and let me take over!"


End file.
